About a boy
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: Awkward moments with Hermione picking up on the Harry/Ginny romance. Please read and review, my first Hinny fic. All rights to Joe and Warner bros : GP X
1. Chapter 1

A small one shot I came up with in half an hour. Disclaimer: not mine. Please check out my other stories!

About a boy

Hermione Granger was a very perceptive witch. She knew that Susan Bones had a crush on Michael Corner, but that Michael Corner liked Hannah Abbot. She knew that Filch often snuck into the Library at night to rendezvous with Madam Pince. She knew that Luna liked Neville, but he had no clue. It seemed these days that the one you like was never the one to like you. As soon as she met Ginny properly, moments after she was sorted into Gryffindor, she knew that she had a thing for Harry Potter, who along with Ron was suspiciously missing from the Great Hall. The timid ginger haired girl sat across from Hermione, and she watched how she looked up and down the table, multiple times, looking for the boy that lived. Of course, her brother was missing too, but she looked more disappointed than distressed, and one could only assume this was about a boy.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, Harry and Ron's friend, you don't know where they are do you?"

"Hi, Ginny Weasley, no...I was hoping someone here would know actually"

Hermione huffed, and the following morning at breakfast, her suspicions were confirmed. It seemed Ginny Weasley and butter did not mix. They were sitting eating toast and bacon when Harry and Ron appeared at the Great Hall doors. Ginny caught sight of Harry, and whipped out a hand held mirror, smoothing down her hair and checking she had no food around her mouth. Hermione smiled. She knew what was happening here. Harry sat down next to Ginny, much to Hermione's amusement, and before Ginny even stood a chance at saying "Good Morning", she leant over and placed her elbow straight in the butter dish. Harry and Ron, however, didn't seem to notice, and Hermione watched as she tried, and failed, to wipe it off. Hermione sighed, flicked her wand underneath the table and Ginny watched, astonished as the butter disappeared. She looked at Hermione gratefully and smiled back, her face as red as her hair.

xoxoxox

They sat at breakfast, Hermione still going on about that dreadful Half Blood Prince book, much to Ron's annoyance. Harry chewed on a sausage and shook his head. He had enough on his plate, he didn't really need Hermione berating him once more. I mean, there was nothing wrong with the book really, not when you look at the bigger picture, thought Harry. There was loads of good stuff that it could...loads...comes in use...what was I saying again?

Ginny Weasley was walking towards them from the Great Hall entrance, and Harry lost his ability to chew. She sat down beside them, scolding Ron for kicking her under the table, and reached across Harry for some hash browns and toast. Hermione watched as Ginny leant across him, how he visibly swallowed and his eyes surveyed her frame.

"Hey Ron, did I tell you, Bill and Fleur have set a date for the wedding, 1st of August"

"Oh great, middle of the summer in flamin' dress robes. Sounds like fun" he said sarcastically.

"I think it will be" Hermione said "It will give us all a chance to dress up. You still have that little black dress Ginny? You could wear that"

Hermione smirked as she observed Harry, he nearly choked on his bacon at the words 'Little black dress'.

"Nope, doesn't fit anymore. Muriel would probably have a heart attack when she saw the neck line anyway. Bit low cut for her standards" she chuckled.

Harry leant a bit too far to the left, and stuck his elbow straight in the butter dish. Hermione smirked. How predictable! Harry unsuccessfully tried to wipe away the butter off his black school jumper. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand under the table. Harry watched in amazement as the butter disappeared, and looked up to see Hermione's smug expression. He suppressed a smile, embarrassed to the very core, and said that he had to be somewhere. Hermione watched as he and Ron walked away.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed "Oh no, you will know soon enough"

xoxoxoxo

Please leave a review, or "comment" as they are now known :)

GP x


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. It seems this was not a one shot after all ;)

About a Boy

"We'll see you back in the common room Harry"

Ron gave me a smug smirk and I handed over three knuts as we walked towards the common room entrance.

"I told you they'd be together by Christmas" he whooped.

"Fine, even I know what's happening in that room right now, there's no denying it" I smiled, "But on the off chance nothing happens, I want my gold back"

"Well I have nothing to worry about then do I? Harry will be snogging Cho's brains out as we speak, so say goodbye to your knuts"

We heard a gasp and Ginny Weasley was standing by the portrait entrance, a shocked look crossing across her features. I instantly felt guilt for speaking so loudly, we never knew who could be roaming the castle at night, especially after we were supposed to be acting precautiously because of Umbridge's new rules. We stood in silence for a second. It was clear that Ginny had overheard our conversation. She looked immensly sad, some might say heartbroken.

"Oh...Ginny - I-"

She gave the Fat Lady the password and then she was gone. The door snapped back into place and Ron and I were left standing in the empty corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Oh Ron, you can be so clueless sometimes" I ran after her, I felt Ginny needed a consoling friend right now.

xoxoxoxox

"No, sit beside me, I need to see Slughorn"

Ron moved from where he was about to sit by me, and moved to sit on Harry's right. Our knees bumped underneath the table and I tutted, moving back to make more room for Ron's tall frame. As I looked around the room, I spotted Ginny and Dean in a corner, looking rather close. I liked Dean, I did, it just seemed that Ginny had rushed into the relationship a bit quick was all. Not that I would ever tell her that. A supportive friend is what I am.

I turned back round and smiled at Harry. We mumbled something about ordering some drinks and Harry looked around for Madam Rosmerta. His eyes swept the bar and the surrounding tables until they came to rest upon the sight at the corner of the room. I first saw recognition, and then what looked like extreme dissapointement. He gulped and I saw a flash of- was that anger in his eyes?

"Oh bloody hell". Oh not now Ron! Can't you see Harry's working out his feelings?

"Oh honestly Ron, they're only holding hands..."Indeed they were, rather sweetly I might add. "...and snogging" I had to add in as Dean and Ginny's lips met in the dimly lit corner. I looked worridly back at Harry's expression and his eyes were locked on the intimate couple, his expression now stony and cold. He huffed, and his eyes flicked to Ron. I had to hide a smirk. How was Ron not picking up on any of this? His best friend was experiencing great emotional turmoil over his younger sister! And Ron was as oblivious as ever.

"I want to leave"

"You can't be serious!"

"That happens to be my sister!"

"And? If she looked over here to see you snogging me would you expect her to just get up and leave?"

Oh dear...what did I say that for? I gulped and ignored the feelings I felt for Ron, Harry needed my help at the moment. Ron stared at me blankly, and still Harry's gaze was locked on Ginny and Dean. They had broken apart for a moment, thank Merlin. I know how Harry must feel, having to watch the one you care for from afar, quick glances when no-one is looking. I feel for him, I really do, but Harry can be a right prat sometimes.

Let's be honest, Harry's fancied Ginny for a couple of months now. He's known her for years, why hasn't he done anything by now? There are no obsicles, apart from Ron, and he can easily be dealt with. I'm sure he would come around to the idea after calming down. Oh, and Dean of course, but I can tell from the way Ginny talks about Dean that she doesn't think the relationship will last.

Slughorn wondered over and for the millionth time, adressed Ron wrongly. Harry chatted and tried to keep Slughorn talking, but I saw his eyes flick back and forth between the corner table and Slughorn, his smile faltering slightly when Ginny and Dean got up to leave. I saw him watch her exit and his eyes lingered on the door for a second too long. It seemed his enthusiasm for Slughorns conversation dissapperated as soon as Ginny had left the room. As soon as Slughorn left, he sat back down in his seat, watching the empty corner with a sad expression.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hey you! You sitting there at your computer/Ipad/Phone. You that loves Harry and Ginny and asked me to submit some more chapters. Well, go ahead and tell me what you think...review.

I might decide to do more if you're so kind ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione made her way to the top of the stadium. It was the middle of October and the brisk autumn air made her shiver and wrap her coat more tightly around herself. She opened her book but found caught up in what seemed to be a small competition between Harry and Ginny on the other side of the pitch. They were doing loops around the goal posts much to Ron's annoyance. He was, of course, nervous on a broom in front of people who weren't his close family and friends, and Hermione could see a few Slytherins jeering opposite on their stands. She tutted and tried to control her anger, her eyes flicking back to Harry and Ginny- what on earth was going on?

If she didn't know better...she would say that- but no! It couldn't possibly be!

They were flying side by side now, zooming from one side of the pitch to the other, willing the other to make a dive for it, daring the other to make a turn at the last second. She watched interested as Harry shoved into Ginny and she shoved back as eagerly, showing she wasn't going to be shown up. They were seconds away from hitting the opposing goalposts and they veered off in opposite directions, laughing and diving as they went.

"Chicken Potter?"

"As if!"

Harry swooped around and headed straight for her. Ginny laughed and rushed away, heading towards Hermione. What the -?

Hermione watched intently for the next few minutes as they played this game, chasing and diving, swooping and missing. Like kiss chase, but in the air. She smiled, remembering the game she used to play as a child.

Ginny leant forward on her broom, bringing up her feet and placing them on the seat, slowly lifting herself on to her broom as though surfing. Hermione tutted and expected a trip to the hospital wing would soon be on the cards, but Ginny seemed surprisingly stable. Hermione looked towards Ron but he and the beaters were playing a game between the three of them, taking no notice at all the obvious flirting that was occurring between his best friend and his sister.

Since when had this happened? Only before the summer was he besotted with Cho Chang, and we all know how that worked out! Ginny and Harry, Harry and Ginny, she mused. She smirked as Harry tried to mirror Ginny's actions, attempting and failing to stand up on his broom and sure enough there was a shout as Harry slipped and his body whipped down towards earth at a fast rate. Hermione was quick however, her fast reflexes allowing her to produced a cushioning charm, accioing his broom and gladly no-one was hurt. Only Harry's pride. Ron roared with laughter from the other side of the pitch and as she rushed to the ground where he was slowly getting up, she saw his flushed cheeks and cursed his rash stupidity.

"Oh honestly Harry, what would you have done if I had decided to go to the library after all, the game is next week you know? Do you want a broken neck?"

"Alright, alright, looks like I need some practice". His eyes flicked up to where Ginny was still hovering in mid-air and he smiled. I raised my eye brows and rolled my eyes. After all the heartbreak and turmoil's of the heart that I had witnessed over the past few years, especially after living in a dormitory with some of the most gossipy boy obsessed witches of Hogwarts, one knows the signs of a crush.

"Harry?"

"Uh-huh?" he looked back at me, his eyes glossy and his cheeks now pink.

"It's rude to stare"

I heard spluttering as I walked, smirking, back to the stands.


	4. Chapter 4

About a boy

Chapter 4

"Ginny- you've got to go sometime"

They were all seated around the Weasley kitchen table, and conversation stopped and all eyes flicked to Ginny. She had frozen at the kitchen counter where she had her hand half way to the glass cupboard. She'd been putting it off for weeks now, nearly a month and Harry knew why. It was strange really, out of all of the family, Harry had least expected Ginny to be the one to shut down after the death of Fred, she was fiery, strong and the backbone of the family. Apparently a lot had changed.

"Does anyone want any toast?"

There was a mumble of no's around the table. Harry had been surprised when Ginny hadn't turned up to her brothers funeral, or even visited the grave after. Death had accompanied Harry through life and so he was a regular receiver of it by now, knowing when to shut down, but then also knowing when to pick yourself back up and move on. Without accepting or seeing Fred's grave, Harry knew it would be in the back of her mind, eating her away. Because it was exactly how he'd felt after the loss of Sirius. There was no grave, no body, nothing to prepare and celebrate. When he saw his godfathers name on the school plaque including all that had lost their lives at the hands of the dark lord, did he truly feel at ease.

"Ginny..."

"Harry"

"I know it's not something you want to do- but there's no point ignoring-"

"Ignoring! You think I don't know my brothers dead? You think I'm going about my business happily, easily forgetting my brothers rotting in the ground? Well I'm not! It's there everyday- I just don't like the bloody grave for god's sake, what's the point of visiting someone that can't hear?"

Mrs Weasley burst into tears and she left the room, Mr Weasley following closely.

"That's not what I meant. I mean if you go to the grave- it might give you a bit of closure"

"I don't want closure" she mumbled stubbornly. "I don't want to close the chapter of our lives where Fred was here. I want to carry on with him in it" her voice cracked on the last few words, and she slumped against the kitchen side. Ron went to get up, but Harry made it to her first. She turned and was in his arms before he could blink.

"It's okay, come on, it's okay". She sobbed into his arms as the Weasley family blinked back tears. "Ginny- get your coat, were going out". She looked up into Harry's eyes, confused, but obliged, going into the cloak room and retrieving her thin summer jacket.

The table watched confused as Harry held his hand out for Ginny's and they walked out the back door, the morning sun shining down on them as Ginny's tears still remained on her cheeks. Ginny followed Harry to the front of the house, walking up the garden path and out of the protective boundaries.

"Harry where-?"

"Just trust me okay?"

She nodded, because she did, with her life.

Xoxoxox

A loud pop echoed in the empty alleyway. Ginny, her hand still in Harry's, looked at his with questions, but said nothing. He grasped her hand tighter and raised his eye brows. She nodded, confirming her stability after the short but pressure filled journey. They walked out into the half busy street, children running up and down. It was cloudy here, not as sunny as in Devon from where they had disapperated. He walked at a nice pace up the street, turning left, and then right, and then straight on.

"Harry what-?" she stopped in her tracks as they turned another corner and the graveyard came into sight. "Is this-?" she whispered.

"Yes"

"Oh". They continued walking and pushed open the gate. Birds chirped in the trees and a few others were visiting their loved ones. Harry walked over to where he knew they were. They stood in front of the grave for a moment, Ginny taking in what was in front of her.

There were times growing up, when Charlie had brought home a girl, or Bill, and introduce them to the family. She had always wandered how it would feel, to be the girl on the receiving end, being introduced and shown off to this big family. Overwhelming sprung to mind. But pride also, that someone had thought they were so special, so unique and so worth introducing them to their parents. However, never did she think it would be like this.

"Look- I know its not the same. I cant hardly remember my parents- I didn't have chance to have a bond- or create memories- but there's still a gaping hole in my life where they should be. And I know that's how it feels with Fred. You can't avoid it any longer Ginny. The longer you put it off the more its going to hurt when you eventually visit. I know that from experience..."his voice tailed off. Ginny's arm was still wrapped around Harry's. She leant into him and they stood in silence for a while in front of the graves of Lily and James Potter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, clutching onto his arm tighter than ever.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone deals differently. I just – I dunno- it's like you weren't dealing with the grief at all. Pretending it wasn't there. I did that- after I lost Sirius. The amount of times I thought it was one of his elaborate schemes to get out of hiding and have a new life- that he would come back and get me one day. And then I'd think of what Luna said- she heard her mother beyond that veil. And there was no denying it. Sometimes you just have to learn to stand up and take each day as it comes. Don't shut yourself off and ignore it- but don't try to deal with it all at once"

She lifted her head up and placed a single kiss on his lips. Another tear fell down her cheek bones, and Harry wiped it away.

"I wish I could have met them" she said.

Xoxoxoxox

It was midnight at the Burrow, and Harry Potter was tossing and turning in his bed. He felt next to him, but the bed was empty. He heard a creak and sat up. He then heard another creak as the back door opened. He reached across to the bedside table and put on his glasses. He was as blind as a bat without them. Throwing back the covers he walked over to the window and saw a sight that calmed his heart and settled his worries.

Ginny was sitting cross legged at Fred's grave, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her in the breezy summer night. The moon shone brightly and Harry opened the window just a small space. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was using her hands animatedly and he could see her silhouette moving in the moonlight.

Harry smiled sadly, closing the window and getting back into bed. He was glad Ginny was finally able to confront the reality of what had happened. But he knew that only meant more pain- more grief and more acceptance that Fred was gone for good.

When she came back up stairs a while later, he asked if she was okay, and she said she was. And, lying in bed, finally feeling peaceful, he supposed okay would have to do for today.

Xoxoxoxox

Hinny fans, if you love my story,

I'll do more chapters, no need to worry,

So if you want more, because you know you do

Click that button and leave me a review!

GP X


End file.
